The beauty and the bitter
by Brook18
Summary: Belle, a girl with big dreams, is captured by the beast. All hope seems lost until she meets someone.
1. Chapter 1

Belle was walking down the streets of the town she had lived in all her life. She hated this town, always had, it was so provincial. The people that lived her where so shallow and judgemental. They only saw her beauty and thought her strange because she wanted more than this life. Belle wanted to travel, she wanted to see the World. But most of all she wanted to meet people like her, that understood how she felt and didn't Judge her for it. But for now she was stuck here caring for her father. He was a great scientist and she loved him dearly but he couldn't survive a day without her to cook and clean for him.

Her only escape from reality were books. She loved reading more than anything because they brought her to amazing places and took her away from reality for a while. She was on her way to the bookstore right now to get another book.

As she walked into the musty bookstore the owner greeted her.

"Ah, Belle"

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed"

"Finished already?"

Belle told him about how she couldn't put it down and asked if he had anything new. But he didn't unfortunately, not strange considering she had come by just yesterday. She picked up her favourite book and told him she'd borrow this one again. Even though she had read it twice it still managed to enchant her. Farr of places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise, this book had it all. He told her to keep it since she liked it so much and as she walked out, she thanked him.

When Belle got home she wasn't surprised her father wasn't there. He had left to go to a science fair in a town a few miles from here. She did however, find Gaston there.

He was one of the ignorant townspeople and by many seen as the perfect guy for Belle. He was a good-looking fellah and under the impression that they would make beautiful children together. Belle disagreed, he was all looks and no brain and most definitely not her type.

After she had ushered him away she decided to go for a walk over the fields near her house. Walking there always calmed her down because the scenery was beautiful and it reminded her of all the places she had read about in books, and where she wanted to go when she ever got the chance to leave this horrible place.

As she was walking a horse with a carriage came galloping towards her. As it drew nearer she recognised it as Philip, her father's horse. What had happened? Why was he here without her father? And more importantly where WAS her father?

She disconnected the horse from the wagon and got on its back.

"Bring me to my father Philip"

The horse, being a very intelligent beast, understood what she wanted and rode off into the forest besides the field. They rode for what seemed like hours and when darkness was about to fall, reached an old castle.

As soon as Belle stood solid on the muddy ground the horse took off and left her standing outside the iron gates that guarded the castle from intruders.

The castle seemed ancient and the garden was overgrown with weeds. Still it remained an marvellous sight. One large tower stood out in the middle and it was surrounded by different sized smaller towers. There were dozens of windows but there was no light shining behind the glass and all in all the castle looked abandoned and secluded, out here on its own, so far away from everything.

Belle saw her fathers hat lying on the ground inside the fence and decided to go inside. She was a fearless woman and was certain she could go without getting help.

She opened the gate and fierce fully walked the road that lead to the front door. She fearlessly entered the house for she was certain there was nobody home. She proceeded through a long hallway slowly and as silent as she could. She might be fearless but she wasn't stupid.

A dense red carpet muted her footsteps and she hardly let out breath, in case someone was nearby. She heard someone coming up behind her and before she could react to them she was hit on the back of her head without warning.

This time she would've been smart for getting help but it was too late for that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Belle woke up she was disoriented for a moment. Her body was aching all over and her head was throbbing. Then she remembered what had happened.

She sat up straight but quickly regretted that because a wave of nausea came over her. Very carefully she sat on the edge of the bed she was laying on and analyzed where she was. She was in a luxurious room. There was a red carpet on the floor like in the hallway and the walls were a shade of yellow. Besides the canopy bed there was only a wardrobe in the room. There were no windows anywhere, there were only two doors and Belle started over thinking her options.

She could stay here and wait for somebody to come get her but being who she was that wasn't really an option. Then all there was left was trying one of the doors. She would have to be very careful so that nobody noticed her moving but it was better than just sitting around.

She got up and tried to open the first door, but it was locked. She started to panic and a sense of hopelessness came over her. If the other door was locked as well she was trapped in and sitting bait. She didn't know what exactly was going on but she knew it was bad and she didn't want to linger too long.

Very nervous she tried the second door as well and to her surprise and relieve it opened. She was now standing in a dark hallway with no idea where to go next. There was a streak of light at the end of the hallway to her right which looked like it could be from a door being slightly opened so she decided to go there and see if it might be a way out.

Unfortunately it wasn't. The doorway led her into a gigantic kitchen. Everywhere Belle looked there was gold and marble and there was a fifty-feet long oak wood dining table in the centre of the room. Belle walked into the room, mesmerized by the enormous chandelier that decorated the ceiling.

Out of nowhere Belle was pushed further into the room by a pair of hands. She immediately fled into the centre of the room, uncertain of what to expect. She wasn't sure what she had expected or how shocked she would've been but this was without a doubt not on her list. It was an old woman, dressed as a maid. Her grey hair was braided and the eyes in her signed face where dark-brown and kind.

"What are you doing up love? You're supposed to be sleeping"

Belle stood there wondering if maybe she was dreaming. It made no sense at all, the woman seemed fairly normal and yet she was mental enough to keep Belle here for whatever reason.

"Who are you?"

Belle had not meant to be so direct but she wanted answers, and she wanted them right this moment. Not knowing anything freaked her out.

The woman grabbed a cauldron out of a cabinet and started boiling some water.

"I'm misses Potts darling. Would you like some tea?"

There was something about the way she said it, almost casual, surprised Belle. She thought for sure that she wasn't supposed to be here and yet now this woman was making her tea! She was utterly confused.

The question started pouring out of her mouth. Where was she, who hit her, what were they going to do with her and why.

After that started the shouting. They couldn't keep her here! Who did they think were! She wanted to go back home!

Eventually she sat down in one of the chairs and started crying. Everything was getting to her. It had been one long day.

Misses Potts simply sat down across from her and put a cup of tea in her hands. She only spoke when Belle stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but you can't leave. You shouldn't have come here. Everything would've gone on as always if you hadn't come but now it's too late for that. You're going to have to stay."

Before Belle even had the chance to protest the door slammed open into the wall and someone came bursting in. It was a girl, from about the same age as Belle. The girls hair was blond and curly and she looked very feminine in a simple black dress. She was beautiful but the look on her face was one of utter hate and disgust. Those same emotions were in her voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my seat?!"


End file.
